Page 27
Digization #Since the Crusades financial leaders have prayed for the stability of Templar banks, which were founded on gold. #Rockefellers + Rothschilds #Insignia on gold crates -- Nazis? ##Philip the fair? -- Berlin shipment (abandoned) #"Now you see that you cannot succeed alone against the whole world." #"I am not a machine!" ##Why do Hermann and Navarre seem to know what their killphrases are? #All IP's are 12.12.12 on the 12Net #"We certainly taught you how to fight, didn't we?" #"You bring the Illuminati closer to power. Examine what you are doing." #"I can protect you -- and Daedalus -- for a day or so." #"Your systems were very cooperative. Upload complete." Analysis #Interesting note. Templar banks morphed into modern Swiss banks, which are some of the safest investments in the world. #What business did Everett have with three descendents of some of the richest families in human history? #Why did it take so long (110 years or longer) to find this cache of gold in a French cathedral? Are the MJ12 moving it to the states? Cashing it out? They don't seem too strapped for cash. The Nazis found it and retrieved a third before stopping. That gold was never recovered. #Ironic choice of words from Gunther, who tried to infiltrate the Statue of Liberty alone. #Gunther, the lesser human of the two mech-agents, constantly wanted upgrades and functionality changes, all the while struggling to maintain his identity. With this final excalamation, I think he ends his identity crisis and declares to himself and the world that he is human after all. ##Both Hermann and Navarre were trusted with the concept of killphrases. Perhaps both JC and Paul were rated to be too low on the Yitzhak loyalty scale to be trusted with killswitch information. Or perhaps it was simply protocol to keep its existence and (de)activation a secret. #Bit of networking geekery -- numeric IP is still the reigning standard in Deus Ex (or there is a different system entirely, likely implemented with the launch of Daedalus and ECHELON III) -- all of the 12Net's IPs are 12.12.12, which suggests a central computer (Icarus or Aquinas) that routes the Majestic 12 through one place. #Strange how Simons is live despite being a "message" and that it seems to be completely arbitrary wether or not people are recording themselves or the "holophone" conversation is a live one. #Another stark message from Icarus -- on my first run-through I chose to leave the bots intact and this terrified me as I was sprinting out and away from the castle. #How does Everett protect Daedalus? Isn't he a distributed platform? My guess would be updates -- the electronics of the 2050's are all likely connected to the internet in some form or another, and Daedalus dies as Icarus grows stronger as the ECHELON IV system replaces III. Everett also seems to pluralize the third person in this sentence, as if speaking to Daedalus directly, like he was centrally hosted inside of JC. #Supporting the above, Icarus uploads to your systems as part of the ECHELON IV takeover. Perhaps Daedalus was built and activated inside of JC -- planned obsolecense as part of a boxes-stacked-one-in-another Inception-style conspiracy (as mentioned earlier)? Page 28 Category:Project Pages